


'Til Death Does Me In

by JasnNCarly



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jessica struggles to have a normal life with Hoyt, who thinks they can have it all.





	'Til Death Does Me In

**‘Til Death Does Me In**  
  
Her eyes were glued to the understated diamond – staring as though it were alive and waving at her.  
  
“Jessica?”   
  
Finally registering her boyfriend still kneeling before her, she attempted a word but managed nothing more than an open mouth.  
  
He placed his free hand to her out thigh, refusing to let his excitement die down, “Come on, we could do this. We could be happy.”  
  
“I am happy.” Her words caused his smile to widen, adding, “With the way things are.”  
  
The sweetness of her southern drawl did little to comfort him as he snapped the box shut, bowing his head, “So that’s it? I don’t get any say in where this goes?”  
  
“No, of course that’s not what I meant, Hoyt.” Jessica finally blinked, cupping his face in her hands and staring into his eyes, “I love you. I’m happy. I don’t need to be married to you.”  
  
“What about my needs? My wants? Jessica,” His energy rose again, stirring her nerves, as he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, “I want you to be my wife. I’m so in love with you that I thought my heart stopped beating when we were apart.”  
  
“The whole heartbeat thing? That’s just one in a long list of reasons we should just—stay the way we are.”  
  
“No, I want more. I want you to be mine.”  
  
“We just had our first real date, absent of all Bon Temps drama, yet you want to relight the fire?”   
  
“Do you not want to be with me? You think this might not last? ‘Cause I got no doubts.”  
  
“No, I—where could we even get married with all the—“  
  
“We could go to another state and get married. You know vamp marriages have been approved in some states.” Hoyt tried to lay cement to her doubts shaking their foundation, moving to a seat beside her on the couch, “And I already talked to Sam about renting a place.”  
  
“Sam knows about this?”  
  
“Not about us getting engaged, but he knows I’m ready to start my own life.”   
  
Their eyes were locked, hers doubtful and his determined.  
  
“I want my life with you. Don’t you want one with me?”  
  
Jessica could feel the tears rush to her eyes at the question. Before she could stop them, the blood began to trickle down her porcelain cheeks.  _One day, you’ll want to leave me, and I’ll have to let you go._  
  
“Don’t cry.” Hoyt’s voice softened, dripping with the understanding and care he offered selflessly without expectations, “Jessica, this is a good thing. We’re a good thing.”  
  
“What about years from now? You never think about that.” Her accusation caused him to stiffen, clearly stubborn in his refusal to discuss the consequences, “I’ll be this, and you’ll be getting older. You’ll die, and I’ll live all alone. Or something...something worse.”  
  
Hoyt snorted, wiping her tears away with little regard for her frustration, “What could be worse than that?”  
  
“What if you want babies? Huh? I’m not exactly viable in that department. Even I was, due to some magical scientific bullshit, do you really want some fanged little infant going around biting your family? Speaking of which do you even talk to your mama anymore? Or is that one more thing you’re giving up for me!”  
  
“Damn it, Jess!” He sprung to his feet as he voice rose, “We’ve been here before. You expecting me to find better, and me seeing the truth, remember?  **My**   _choice_!”  
  
Jessica smeared her tears against her cheeks, well aware her skin probably matched her hair at this point, “You think it’s so easy now. But look at Sookie and Bill, if they can’t make it work, we’ve got no choice.”  
  
“That’s not fair. You’re not her, and I’m not him. What we’ve got, me and you, it’s different. It’s perfect.”  
  
“ **Nothing**  is perfect. Not even us.”  
  
“Yes, it is. You may have doubts, but I got none.” Hoyt opened the box once again, removing the ring from within and watching as she stared away again. Getting back on one knee, he took her hand in his and slipped it on her hand while her defenses were down, “This ring is my promise to you. I will never want one thing you can’t give me, and I will never leave you.”  
  
Jessica smiled through refreshed bloody tears, wanting to protest further – convince him to enjoy the moment and forget the future.  
  
“You’re my everything. I’ll prove it to you. And all that I ask is that you say yes.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Just say yes. Know that I love you, trust it, and say yes.”  
  
His hope, his naive nature, was contagious as he stared up at her, expectant. Despite all fear, all doubt, she allowed a smile to emerge and gave a slow nod.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
She managed the word, “Yes.”  
  
“Yes!” He threw his arms up in victory before pulling her into a passionate kiss, full of promises for their happily ever after.


End file.
